


Letter to Santa Claus

by Moya_kun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters to Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_kun/pseuds/Moya_kun
Summary: Garp has written a letter to Santa Claus. He wants read it at Sengoku.Translation of my story « Lettre au Père Noël ».Crossposted in fanfiction.net and Wattpad.One Piece is not mine, I have just the story.
Kudos: 8





	Letter to Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I don't know why I wanted translate this story but I have started it. I'm not really good in English because it's not my native language, I'm French. So, if you see very important error, you can say it. Good reading !

\- Sengoku ! I have written my letter to Santa Claus ! I read it to you ?  
\- No, thanks, Garp. I don't want know and we are on July, not on December !  
\- Great ! 

The famous Garp unfolded the paper in his hand and read the contents with a threatrical voice. 

« Dear Santa Claus, 

I have been very good this year. For proof, I have done thirty six strike with pirates boats in six months ! I'm strong, aren't I ? That merits a gift ! So, I want several thing but I'm not going to request you all of them because I'm a great boy. 

So, in first, I want that you give little money to pirates or their victims because they need news clothes ! Between my biggest grandson who walking out without any top and my smallest who is fighting with flip flop shoes, we might thinks I have educated they in a landfill ! Ah ! It's right, I have forgotten the Grey Teminal... Forgets that, they really come from a landfill ! But, they not the only at be poor ! There is this guy who walking out with only a underwear or this Akagami who looks a homeless ! Who do will thinking this boy is an Emperor ? No one ! The Pirate King's apprentice it's an Emperor without money ! 

Anyway. My second request is also for pirates. I want they have better tastes because wearing pink flamingo's feathers with sunglasses is not fashionable ! And those who walk with their shirt open are no better ! Seriously, what do they think about ? Do drool everbody ? Bwahahaha ! Let's me laugh ! No one is going to look you, guys ! 

Hem. Finaly, I want strongest soldiers because no one from my division is resisting my Fist of Love ! They are always fleing after one week ! Right, I can request Sengoku but he give me just lowest ! In fact, no... All of Marine's soldiers are low ! They always lose versus powerless pirates ! It's inacceptable but you don't can change that. 

So, as you can see, I don't request you lot of thing for Christmas. I hope my wish will come true, meanwhile, I will comme visit you ! 

Monkey D. Garp » 

\- So ? How it is ? How it is ? It's good ? You think he will accept ?  
\- Calm you down, Garp. Say me a thing. Whose you send your letter ?  
\- To Shirohige, of course ! His pirates call them "father" so he is the Christmas Father ! 

Garp didn't understand why her old friend whispered "idiot" like a mantra. He also didn't understand why her boss knocked his head on his desk. He shrugged and left the room while eating donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how the first chapter is ? I hope I don't have do too much grammatical error... I don't know when I translate the next chapter but I'll see you !


End file.
